falloutfandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Fallout 3 platser
Allmän information ]] Om du inte har någon add-on installerad finns det 163 markerade platser i Fallout 3 förutsatt att du har valt perken Lawbringer och Contract Killer; utan dessa är det endast 161, eftersom Regulator HQ och Scrapyard office inte är tillgängliga. Det bör också noteras att kartmarkören Vault 101 inte räknas som en "upptäckt plats" i Pip-Boy 3000-statistiken, vilket resulterar i högst 162 upptäckta platser (160 utan Lawbringer eller Contract Killer). Operation: Anchorage, The Pitt, Broken Steel, Point Lookout, och Mothership Zeta lägger till sammanlagt ytterligare 10 kartmarkörer i Capital Wasteland och ytterligare 52 på separata kartor, som blir slutgiltiga 225 kartmarkörer (223 utan Lawbringer eller Contract Killer). Av denna summa är bara 221 (219 utan Lawbringer eller Contract Killer) räknade i de "upptäckta platserna" i Pip-Boy 3000. Bosättningar Capital Wasteland * Alien Homing Beacon * AntAgonizer's lair * Bethesda Ruins * Broadcast tower KB5 * Broadcast tower KT8 * Broadcast tower LP8 * Calverton * Camp RHO * Car dealership * Charnel house * Chaste Acres Dairy Farm * Chinese Army mobile command HQ * Chryslus building * Cliffside cavern ** Yao guai cave * Clifftop shacks * Concrete treehouse * Corvega factory * Deathclaw Sanctuary * Dickerson Tabernacle Chapel * Drainage chamber * Drowned Devil's Crossing * Dukov's place * Dunwich building * Everglow National campground * Evergreen Mills * F. Scott Key Trail & Campground * Faded Pomp Estates * Fairfax ruins * Five Axles rest stop * Fordham Flash Memorial field * Fort Bannister * Fort Bannister ground zero * Fort Constantine * Fort Independence * Germantown Police HQ * Ghoul outpost * Grayditch * Greener Pastures Disposal Site * Grisly diner * Hallowed Moors Cemetery * Hank's Electrical Supply * Hamilton's Hideaway * Irriadiated outhouse * Hilltop Farm Ruins * Hollowed-out rock * Holy Light Monastery * Jalbert Brothers waste disposal * Jocko's Pop & Gas stop * Jury Street Metro station * Kaelyn's Bed & Breakfast * Lucky's * Mason Dixon Salvage * MDPL-05 Power Station * MDPL-13 Power Station * MDPL-16 Power Station * MDPL-21 Power Station * MDPL Mass Relay Station * Meresti trainyard * Minefield * Monorail train wreckage * Mole rat race track * Montgomery County Reservoir * Moonbeam outdoor cinema * Mount Mabel Campground * Musty caverns * National Guard Depot * Nuka-Cola plant * Old Olney ** Olney powerworks * The Overlook Drive-In * Pirate Pely * Patriotic picnic area * Pylon shack * Raider canal * Raid shack * Raider farmhouse * Raider highway * Raider wharf * Raider wreckage fortifications * Radio Tower * Raider compound * Reclining Groves Resort homes * Red Racer factory * Regulator HQ * Relay Tower KX-B8-11 * RobCo Facility * Robot Repair Center * Rockbreaker's Last Gas * Rock Creek Caverns * Rockland car tunnel ** Satellite Relay Station * Rockopolis * Roosevelt Academy * SatCom Array NN-03d * SatCom Array NW-05a * SatCom Array NW-07c ** Internment truck * Scavenger's bridge * Scavenger's dock * Scavenger shack * Scrapyard * Sewer Waystation * Shalebridge * Shelter * Smith Casey's garage ** Military camp * Sniper shack * The Silver Lining Drive-In * Springvale * Springvale school * Super-Duper Mart * Super mutant hill * Talon Company camp * Temple of the Union * Train Tunnel * VAPL-58 power station * VAPL-66 power station * VAPL-84 power station * Warrington trainyard * Wasteland Gypsy village * Wheaton armory * WKML Broadcast Station * Yao guai tunnels * Wastelander tent and sniper vista * Willy's grocer }} : Note: Unmarked locations are denoted in italics. Downtown DC (Washington, DC) ** Outcast outpost *** Anchorage Reclamation simulation * Chevy Chase district: ** GNR building plaza * Dupont Circle district: ** Lady Frumperton's Fashions * Falls Church district: ** L.O.B. Enterprises * Georgetown district: ** Radiation King ** Cornucopia Fresh Groceries ** McClellan Family Townhome ** La Maison Beauregard * L'Enfant district: ** Capitol Post ** Madame Jealle's * Mason District: ' ** Hubris Comics * 'Pennsylvania Avenue district: ** White House ** White House plaza ** Hotel ** Utility * Potomac River: ** Alexandria Arms ** Arlington Library ** Citadel ** Flooded Metro (CW) ** Irradiated metro ** Riverboat Landing ** Wilhelm's Wharf ** Anchorage Memorial * Seward Square district: ** Ranger Compound ** The Capitol Building * Takoma Park district: ** Takoma Industrial ** Takoma Motor auto shop ** Nifty Thrifty's * The Mall district: ** Museum of History (contains Underworld) ** Museum of Technology ** Museum Authority Building ** Lincoln Memorial ** Washington Monument ** National Archives ** The Capitol Building ** Mirelurk nesting hole * Vernon Square district: ** Our Lady of Hope Hospital ** Statesman Hotel ** Vault-Tec headquarters ** Sewer entrance }} : Observera: Omärkta platser betecknas med kursiv stil. Metro * Bethesda underworks * Collapsed car tunnel * DCTA tunnel 014-B Potomac * Dry sewers * Dupont Circle Station * Fairfax Metro station * Falls Church/Mason Dst Metro * Farragut West station * Flooded Metro * Foggy Bottom Station * Franklin Metro utility * Freedom Street Station * Friendship Heights * Georgetown/The Mall Metro * Hazmat disposal site L5 * Irradiated metro * Jury St. station * Jury St. Tunnels * Marigold station * Meresti Metro station * Meresti service tunnel * Metro access & generator * Metro Central * Metro Junction * Museum station * Northwest Seneca Station * Penn. Ave/Georgetown Metro * Penn. Ave/Seward Sq. Metro * Penn. Ave/The Mall Metro * Presidential Metro * Sewer (metro) * Sunken sewer * Tenleytown/Friendship station * Tepid Sewers * Vernon East/Takoma Park * Warrington station * Warrington tunnels }} Valv ''Broken Steel'' Adams Air Force Base kan endast nås om tillägget Broken Steel har laddats ner. ''The Pitt'' The Pitt kan endast nås om tillägget The Pitt har laddats ner. ''Point Lookout'' Point Lookout kan endast nås om tillägget Point Lookout har laddats ner. Mothership Zeta [[Zeta|Mothership Zeta]] kan endast nås om tillägget Mothership Zeta har laddats ner. Se även * ''Fallout 3'' slumpmässiga möten Referenser de:Fallout 3 Orte en:Fallout 3 locations es:Lugares de Fallout 3 fr:Lieux de Fallout 3 pt:Localidades do Fallout 3 pl:Lokacje w Fallout 3 ru:Локации Fallout 3 uk:Локації Fallout 3 zh:辐射3地点 Category:Fallout 3 platser Category:Fallout 3 omärkta platser